1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a backpack cooler of a type which may be worn on the back of a person. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a backpack cooler which is thermally insulated and water-impervious, thereby allowing canned or bottled drinks or the like to be efficiently cooled by a coolant source while the weight of such drinks is easily carried owing to the backpack design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable coolers of various shapes and sizes have long been available. These coolers can be formed of polyurethane foam materials, or hard synthetic resin materials which are thermally insulated. As any experienced picnicker or hiker will attest, the weight of a filled medium to large size cooler can be considerable. Thus, these coolers are not only unwieldy but the weight thereof precludes easy transport.
It has also been known in the past to provide coolers of flexible design which are typically of relatively small size and adapted to be hand carried. While these coolers ameliorate the weight problem, the small size thereof detracts from their usefulness.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above, and provides a backpack cooler which is designed to be worn on the back of a user. At the same time, the cooler is of sufficient size to accommodate a large supply of drinks or food to be cooled. Broadly speaking, the cooler of the invention comprises a flexible enclosure including front and rear walls, sidewalls, a bottom wall, and an openable top panel in order to afford access to the enclosure interior. The walls of the enclosure include an outer layer of fabric, an inner facing of heat reflective foil, and a thermal insulation layer between the outer fabric layer and foil facing.
In addition, a continuous, water-impervious liner is located within the enclosure and is secured to at least certain of the enclosure walls. The liner preferably is flexible and generally conforms with the inner surfaces of the enclosure walls, and serves to prevent leakage of moisture from the enclosure. If desired, a drain plug may be fashioned in the bottom wall of the enclosure, which opens into the interior of the enclosure through the liner. In this fashion, collected water may be drained from the enclosure as desired.
A pair of adjustable shoulder back straps are also secured to the exterior of the enclosure, allowing the entire cooler to be worn on a person""s back.
In preferred embodiments, the cooler is provided with exterior pockets which are adapted to hold various objects. Such pockets can be located anywhere in the cooler and closed by any conventional closure devices including buttons, snaps, buckles, hook and loop fasteners, zippers. Other preferred embodiments will also include a pocket wherein elastic mesh netting or cargo netting is used to secure items between the exterior of the cooler and such netting. In these embodiments, the flexibility and elasticity of the netting provides sufficient bias against items in the pocket so as to secure the items in the pocket without the need for a pocket closing flap.
In use, beverages or food together with a coolant source such as ice may be placed within the enclosure, and the top panel closed. In this condition, the loaded cooler can be worn on a person""s back, thereby distributing the load and making it easier to carry the otherwise heavy and burdensome load. As the cooler is worn, access may be had to the interior thereof by opening the top panel. Similarly, when the backpack is removed from the person carrying it, it serves as a regular cooler.